Wireless communication has become an indispensable part of everyday life. Accordingly, the acquisition of a good wireless link to a network is of critical importance, especially where the communication involves both voice and data. However, currently even within a small area like a room the wireless network reception may vary greatly depending on the location of the wireless unit. Laptop computers and mobile phones display the current level of reception quality but do not direct a user to locations where reception may be improved. Without such information bandwidth as well as connection quality may be significantly affected. Therefore, there is a need for a wireless communication system that overcomes the drawbacks discussed herein.